libertarianismfandomcom-20200214-history
Libertarianism in the United Kingdom
Libertarianism in the United Kingdom is a political movement concerned with the pursuit of propertarian libertarian ideals in the United Kingdom. While not as prominent as libertarianism in the United States, after the 1980s and the economic liberalism of the premiership of Margaret Thatcher, the libertarian movement became more prominent in British politics. In the Conservative Party, there is a faction of libertarians based around Thatcherism. Political parties Libertarian Parties The Liberal Party was formed in 1989 from those opposed to the merger between the Liberal Party and the Social Democrat Party and claims 25 councillors. The Libertarian Party UK is a political party founded on January 1, 2008, which has since split over money. As of 2012, there are attempts at early stages to form new parties.."Libertarian revival?", Anna Raccoon. The Independent Libertarian Network was founded by Gavin Webb with a "minimal party" strategy and a focus on local government. The Pro Liberty Party launched in September 2012 with a focus on awareness raising. Relationship with the Conservative Party Jason Walsh, in an opinion piece, held that while the 1980s economic liberalism of Margaret Thatcher was "libertarianism-lite," compared to minimal state views of more modern libertarians, which were becoming more popular after ten years of New Labour's "increasingly authoritarian policies." The Austrian-British libertarian and classical liberal philosopher, Friedrich Hayek, is considered by some to be one of the most important economists and political philosophers of the twentieth century.Edward Feser (edt), The Cambridge Companion to Hayek, Cambridge University Press (2007), ISBN 0-521-84977-2, p.13 The Conservative Party libertarian advocacy group, the Conservative Way Forward, is led by Alan Duncan. Relationship with the UKIP The leader of the Eurosceptic United Kingdom Independence Party (UKIP), Nigel Farage, has since the mid-2000s sought to broaden the public perception of UKIP beyond being a party solely seeking to withdraw the United Kingdom from the European Union, to one of being a party broadly standing for libertarian values and reductions in government bureaucracy. The party describes itself as a "libertarian, non-racist Eurosceptic party". Whilst Farage denied in 2007 that the party's strategy was "targeting David Cameron as such", political scientist Chris Robinson opines that Farage may well have been hoping that this expansion of the party platform would attract voters disenchanted with Cameron and thinking him "too Tony Blair-like". The party's political opponents dispute UKIP's self-description as libertarian. Siân Ruddick, a journalist for the Socialist Worker, disputed the whole of its self-description in 2009, saying that "its politics are right wing and its position on immigration is racist to the core". In 2010, UKIP's call to ban the burkha in public places was criticised by Shami Chakrabarti as contrary to libertarianism. Libertarian think tanks There are a number of think tanks that are explicitly libertarian or espouse libertarian views. The Libertarian Alliance is an early libertarian educational group still active today."About", Libertarian Alliance. It works to promote libertarianism generally, and holds no corporate view beyond that, allying together classical liberals, minarchists, anarcho-capitalists and even social anarchists. The Society for Individual Freedom, from which the Libertarian Alliance originally split, works as a broader alliance, incorporating both libertarians less radical free-market conservatives. The Institute of Economic Affairs (IEA) is the oldest free-market think tank in the United Kingdom, and a progenitor of a large network of libertarian think tanks around the world, as well as greatly shaping the Thatcher government's economic policies. The Centre for Policy Studies was set up by Thatcher and Keith Joseph for the purpose of advancing classical liberalism. The Adam Smith Institute promotes the work of Adam Smith in explaining the working of the free market from a libertarian viewpoint. There are a few libertarian student societies at British universities, including Loughborough University, St Andrews, Cambridge, Imperial College London, London School of Economics (the Hayek Society), Sheffield, Oxford, University College London, York and Warwick. The UK Liberty League (UK) is a network for libertarians across the nation. Prominent libertarians Prominent British libertarians have included: * Richard Branson (born 1950), businessman *Peter Thomas Bauer (1915–2002), developmental economist and 2002 winner of the Cato Institute's Milton Friedman Prize. * Alan Duncan (born 1957), Conservative politician * Nigel Farage (born 1964), UK Independence Party leader * Daniel Hannan (born 1971), Conservative politician * Andrew Marr, (born 1959), journalist and political commentator * Friedrich Hayek (1899–1992), economist and author * Herbert Spencer (1820–1903), philosopher * Chris Tame (1949–2006), leader of the Libertarian Alliance * Steve Baker (born 1971), Conservative politician * Douglas Carswell (born 1971), Conservative politician See also *Anarchism in the United Kingdom *Levellers *Libertarianism in South Africa *Libertarianism in the United States References Reference bibliography * * * Category:Libertarianism in the United Kingdom